totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia (Total Drama BvTvC)
Cynthia was a contestant on Total Drama Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics, competing on Team Bermuda Square. Personality Cynthia is a major fan of the show, and while she initially looks like an extremely obsessed fan of Mark and Bermuda Square, she actually uses the act in an attempt to blindside Mark and Sierra, and is a strong manipulator, willing to work with anyone to get herself further in the game. Coverage Total Drama BvTvC When Cynthia arrives in I Got 100 Problems and a Vote Ain't One, ''Cynthia immediately runs up to Mark and hugs him, begging to be on Team Bermuda Square. However, she reveals in the confessional that she actually intends to blindside Mark by "going Sierra" on him, and later backstabbing him. In the challenge, she is a swimmer, and does quite well in the challenge, beating Tyler and Bill to the finish, helping Team Bermuda Square take 2nd, and avoid elimination. Cynthia pulls the trigger on her plan to blindside Mark in ''Did Somebody Order A Blindside?, as she gets a fake cancellation idol from Parvati to stop Mark and Sierra from looking for the real idol. Cynthia then forms a split vote scheme with Parvati, CoCo, and Rajah to force a 2-2-2 vote and then vote out Mark in the revote, guaranteeing safety if Mark or Sierra find the real idol. They also agree to throw the challenge, to give Mark and Sierra less time to accidentally find a real idol. In the challenge, Cynthia has Team Bermuda Square target Victor, thinking that it would be harder for Team Bermuda Square to make Victor fall. They are successfully able to throw the challenge, as Parvati is distracted by a crying CoCo. Cynthia is able to convince Mark and Sierra to play the fake idol on her, and pretends to reluctantly agree to voting for CoCo. However, at elimination, she sticks with the split vote plan, and votes for Sierra, forcing a 2-2-2 tie between Mark, Sierra, and CoCo. In the revote, Cynthia is the only person to change her vote, switching from Sierra to Mark, and Mark is eliminated in a 2-1-0 vote. In Too Cute To Compete?, Cynthia joins the Femsquad with all the girls, as well as Alejandro. She makes an agreement with Parvati and Sierra to vote out CoCo, seeing his cuteness as a threat. In the challenge, Cynthia's fear is bugs. She quickly fails her challenge, leading to all 3 teams going to elimination. After the challenge, Cynthia is pulled in by CoCo's charm, and she and Parvati turn on Sierra after she refuses to change her vote to Rajah. However, Sierra plays the immunity idol, and CoCo is voted out anyway. Later,'' Cynthia finds an extra vote on Boney Island, during a challenge. In ''Whiskey Tango Foxtrot Is Going On???, ''Cynthia wins an individual reward challenge. The reward is that she and her boyfriend, Liam, get to go to a rock slide, and Cynthia has to invite 3 other contestants and their loved ones to go on the reward with her. She invites Kiki, Sierra, Rosemary, and their loved ones. There, Cynthia reveals that she chose Sierra, Kiki, and Rosemary to go with her on the reward because she thinks she can get them to flip on the Femsquad easily, and forms The Sliders with them. Cynthia simply tells them to vote for Alejandro, and reveals that she has the extra vote from Boney Island, and reveals that the plan is to then vote out Rajah, stopping the rest of the Femsquad from catching on, then using the extra vote to begin picking off the outsiders on the Femsquad, stopping to vote out Victor if he ever fails to win immunity. During the challenge, Cynthia finds a cancellation idol in a supply crate, before being shot by Victor, Rajah, and Mia. Cynthia then plays the idol on the Femsquad's target, Rajah, negating the 5 votes against him, and after her alliance voted for Alejandro, Alejandro is voted out in a 4-2-0 vote. After Victor and Mia make the mistake of eliminating Heather, The Sliders are put in a powerful position, and Cynthia is able to keep her alliance tight. She tries to convince Jenna to flip on Mia in order to save her extra vote, however, Jenna is not convinced by Cynthia, and the plan fails. Despite Jenna not flipping, Cynthia plays her extra vote on the revote after she ties 4-4 with Mia, and Mia is voted out 4-3 on the revote, putting The Sliders in the majority, and Cynthia in a powerful position. Cynthia retains the powerful position through ''One False Move, as The Sliders vote out Parvati, then Jenna. In the finale, I'm Probably Gonna Have A Lot Of Questions, at the final 5, Cynthia expects Rosemary to play the advantage to beat Victor, but Rosemary plays a fake, and unbeknownst to Cynthia, is betraying her. Voting History 1 Cynthia was evacuated by the medical staff for dangerously low blood pressure after the challenge. Per Cynthia's request, Scott held an impromptu unofficial elimination, where Cynthia was verbally voted out. Cynthia was not asked for her vote before she recieved enough votes against her to eliminate her (3). Trivia Competition * Cynthia is the one of 2 contestants to fake a crush on another contestant for strategical purposes, the other being Alejandro. ** Coincidentally, Cynthia is responsible for Alejandro's elimination in Bermuda Square vs Tripartite Alliance vs Classics. * Cynthia has caused 7 eliminations: ** She has directly eliminated Mark, Alejandro, Rajah, Mia, Parvati, and Jenna. ** She has indirectly eliminated Heather. * Cynthia has had the 2nd most votes cast against her in a season, with 16. She is behind Sugar, with 22. * Cynthia is behind the first ever split vote scheme in Total Drama history, as she, Parvati, Rajah, and CoCo split their votes between Mark and Sierra, forcing a 2-2-2 vote. * Cynthia is the only contestant to be eliminated with an unofficial impromptu elimination, when she was medically evacuated in ''I'm Probably Gonna Have A Lot Of Questions ''for dangerously low blood pressure. Production * Scarlett was used for vectoring assistance on Cynthia. * Cynthia's name is meant to reflect a generic fangirl's OC that they ship with their crush from the show. In Cynthia's case, however, the crush is faked. * TheNewGame describes Cynthia as "an evil version of Sierra."